FourPetal Clover
by i.blackSaki
Summary: You believe that four-petal clover can brings you luckiness. But I never thought that it'll take away my happiness, take you away from me. I still keep it though. Because it's the only thing that can reminds me of you. MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL FIC, SISTERFIC


**Four-Petal Clover**

**by: **

**standard disclaimer applied.**  
_I only own my OC_

**WARNING:**

**_sisterfic  
chara death  
OC  
AU  
possible OOC  
Sam and Dean are_ not_ brother  
story focus on Dean _**

**summary:**

**You believe that four-petal clover can brings you luckiness.  
But I never thought that it'll take away my happiness, take you away from me.  
I still keep it though. Because it's the only thing that can reminds me of you.  
MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL FIC.**

**dedicated to:**

**Andrea Beuficy. Happy birthday, sister!! xD**

* * *

Dean's POV

.

"Hey, Dean, thanks for the book!" Sam said as he handed me my book.

"Yeah, you're welcome," I said, taking the book from his hand.

"…Say, do you use a clover as the bookmark?"

I nodded slightly, "Yes, why did you ask?"

He just smirked, "No reason. Just a little shock at the fact that a guy like you uses a dry flower as a bookmark," I punched him slightly on the arm.

"It's not just a dry flower,"

"Oh, really? What makes it so special?"

"It's the last present my sister gave me," I said with a sad smile. Sam looked at me with a shock expression.

"You have a sister?! Why don't you tell me??" he asked (yelled).

I shrugged, "Well, I don't feel like talking to you about her,"

"You're mean," he chuckled, "So, what's her name?"

"Her name is Alyssa,"

"What a pretty name. Can I meet her?"

And there was an awkward silence.

"Sorry, Sam, you can't meet her. Even I can't meet her,"

Sam's eyes went wide, "You mean—",

"She died, ten years ago,"

"I'm sorry, Dean,"

"It's ok, I just—"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he cut my sentence.

I sighed deeply, "It happened like this—"

* * *

_FLASHBACK! Normal POV_

.

_Ten years old Dean was playing with his four years old sister, Alyssa. It was so peaceful, just a brother and a sister, running to the top of the hill, laughing. After they tired, the just laying on the grass, no one dared to interrupt them. Suddenly, Alyssa ask Dean a question,_

_"Brother, you will win the marathon tomorrow, won't you?" Alyssa said with her angel-like voice._

_"Of course I will! As long as you see me run, I can run as fast as I want!" Dean said with a big smile on his face. Alyssa smiled back to Dean and nodded her head._

_"Ah! I almost forgot!" then, she got up and run down the hill, towards a mini-cliff._

_"Hey, Alyssa, wait!" Dean started to run, following his sister, "Alyssa, it's too sheer! Don't go there!"_

_"Yesterday, I found a four-petal clover down there, you'll lucky if you have it, Dean,"_

_"I don't need it! Get back here, it's too dangerous!!" Alyssa ignored her brother and climbed down the cliff. It's not that deep, but still, it's sheer. She landed safely and picked a four-petal clover. She looked up to her brother and said,_

_"I got the clover, Dean!" she waving her hand._

_"Yes I can see that, get up here this instant!" shouted Dean from above._

_Alyssa climbed her way up. When she almost neared the top of the cliff, her hand slipped of the rock, "Waaaa!"_

_"ALYSSA!" Dean tried to reach for her hand but it's too late. Alyssa already fell down the cliff, he can't save her. The only thing Dean can save was a four-petal clover. He looked down, only to see her blonde-haired sister covered in her own blood._

_Her pink dress was shattered._

_Her eyes were closed forever._

_Dean can't believe what he saw. He never thought her sister will die in such a painful way. She's only four years old! And the worst part, Alyssa died because of him._

_Even though his parents said that it was just an accident and Alyssa will not blame him, he still blames himself._

_._

_!KCABHSALF_

_

* * *

_

Dean's POV

.

"—and that's what happened," I said with a sad smile. I can see that Sam was shocked. He never see me this said, I guess.

"Your parents were right though, you don't have to blame yourself for Alyssa's death,"

"I can't help myself, man. If only I climb down with her and help her to climb up, she will not die," I closed my eyes, "I was too scared back then,"

"Dean, do you think Alyssa really blames you for what happened to her?" said Sam.

I just shook my head, "I don't know,"

"So stop blaming yourself! It was a pure accident! I'm sure Alyssa will understand,"

I smiled a little, "Yeah, maybe,"

"Do you think Alyssa will be happy if she sees you like this?" I opened my eyes. I never thought of that before. I forgot that Alyssa can still see me from heaven. I can't answer his question. It makes me speechless.

Sam sighed, "I don't know what you think but, I think she doesn't want to see you down like this,"

"You think?" I said with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll forgive you, and want you to be happy,"

I smiled, "If that makes her happy that I'm happy," _'I hope you happy, Alyssa,'_ I added mentally.

"Hey, let's grab a coffee, shall we?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, sure,"

.

.

.

"If we go to heaven, can I see her?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool! Can I date her?"

Punch.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Idiot,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Bad ending. FLAME ME IF YOU WANT!! The summary is better than the story. WHAT THE HELL?!  
First of all, English is not my first language so, I'm sorry if there's any grammar/spell mistake. And the truth is, I never watch Supernatural before so, I don't know if I make them stay in character or not. If you like the Winchester-Brothers, I'm sorry that I separated them. I only make this because it's my best friend's birthday :) She want me to write a Supernatural fic (even though this category very unfamiliar for me).  
Anyway, thanks for everyone who read this (not-so-good) fic. Review (even flame) are very appreciated, so review (or flame), please?:D  
God bless you all!**

**_Special note for Andrea (a.k.a Benji):_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BENJI!!!! XD Sorry if I disappointed you, well, you know me!! Ahaha._**


End file.
